


On The Other Side

by Yixings_Yeoja



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yixings_Yeoja/pseuds/Yixings_Yeoja
Summary: D.O, in an attempt to save his team mates, ends up in another dimension where he finds the exo, the kpop sensations. And it changes all he's ever known in his life.





	On The Other Side

The bright sunlight blinded my eyes as I got out of the building basement. In that few nano seconds of darkness, my whole life flashed in front of me. The longs waits, the pain, the sufferings- all of those things that had been buried in the past memories of my mind, suddenly resurfaced and found its way back to my heart. For the first time, it felt like I was nothing.  
It was the first time that I regretted a decision that I had taken. I regretted listening to my gut feeling.  
“OMO!!!” I heard someone shriek. I turned towards the sound to discover it was a girl.  
“Ky…Kyu….Do Kyungsoo oppa?!!!!”  
Do Kyungsoo??? I took me about a second longer to realize she must be a fan. Of course she is a fan.  
As she came closer to me, I wanted to run away but thought against it.  
‘Why make someone else unhappy, right?’  
“Oppa, its you right?” The girl asked.  
I nodded.  
“I knew it. Omo! What to do? I can’t believe that I finally got to meet you. Am I dreaming???”  
She looked at me with admiration in her eyes and I felt a bit better.  
She took out her cellphone.  
“Can you take a selca with me?”  
I obliged. She clicked several pictures of us and then said- “Oppa, why are you here? I heard that you were shooting somewhere else?…….. Ah! Are you shooting here?”  
I had no idea what to say, so I just nodded.  
She smiled and said- “Then I will not disturb you anymore. Please take care of your health. Oppa hwaiting!”  
Saying this, she started going, but at the last moment turned around and said “EXO hwaiting!”  
.  
.  
.  
EXO hwaiting.  
I felt it more than the cold surrounding me. I felt like my head was going to explode as I heard those word.  
‘EXO hwaiting’ I laughed at the irony of the situation. How many times have we, EXO, have wanted to hear this from everyone? But now that I am finally hearing it, it is as useless as anything can get. Because, the ‘EXO’ that they are giving strength to is not us.

Jongin-ah wanted to go back home.  
And snuggle with his cute pets inside a warm blanket while drinking streaming hot coffee and watch the latest hit drama ‘Goblin’.  
It wasn’t an everyday occurrence- watching EXO Kai slack around instead of working passionately was something of a rarest to the rare occasion.  
But its not like it was his fault. It was the fault of the ice queen who didn’t wanted to leave Seoul. It was the fault of the writer who thought it was okay to write scenes which required them working in the open, snow-filled fields. It was the fault of the director who wanted a real location instead of just shooting inside the studio.  
“Kim Jongin ssi, lets do this scene one more time, okay?”  
Five hours later, the director-nim finally called it a day. Jongin said goodbye to everyone before getting back to his SUV.  
“Hyung-” He asked his manager, “I don’t have anymore schedules left, do I?”  
“Right. You can rest peacefully for the next 80 hours.”  
This news was the best Jongin had heard in the past few days. He started planning on how he should spend this mini vacation. Should he go to the reclusive hotbath? Should he go to visit his grandparents? Or should he go to Jeju and enjoy there? ‘Ahhh, there were so many options.’  
He smiled as he looked out of his window. The snow was beautiful.  
‘Of course the snow is beautiful. When you’re watching it from a warm place.’  
As they were speeding away, Jongin saw a figure walking.  
“Kyungsoo hyung?”  
“Stop the car” Jongin shouted.  
His manager hyung looked at him in surprise. “What happened?”  
“Hyung, I think I saw Kyungsoo hyung.”  
“Kyungsoo ah? What are you saying? Why would he be here? His shoot schedule is somewhere else.”  
“I really think it is him.”  
“Okay. You stay inside. I’ll go out and check.  
Hyung went out of the car while I waited for his return. Two minutes later, hyung came back and said “Jongin ah. I think that something is wrong with Kyungsoo ah. Please come out.”  
“What happened hyung?”  
“Do Kyungsoo is saying that he doesn’t knows me”

Humans are sometimes the most annoying living creatures on this planet. They just don’t get what someone is trying to say. Yet, they believe themselves to be the most intelligent being of earth.  
As the man goes back inside the car, I turn to get away before anything else goes wrong.  
“Kyungsoo hyung, wait.”  
I turned around, not because someone called my name. My name is not Do Kyungsoo. I turned over because of the voice that called me.  
I walked closer to see if what my eyes were seeing were right or just a hallucination.  
“Kai?”  
“Hyung. What are you doing here? Why did you tell (M/n) hyung that you don’t know him?”  
“Kai?” I asked again, not believing that the person standing in front of me was really Kai.  
“HYUNG.”  
“Huh?”  
“What happened? Why are you here, walking alone in the middle of the road like this? Where is (M/n) hyung? Where is your car? And why did you refused to recognize (M/n) hyung? Are you okay?”  
“I……”  
“Forget it. Get inside the car first. We can talk in there.”  
Saying so, Kai started walking towards the car. I followed him, even though I knew that it was a bad idea.  
I sat on the back seat, beside Kai, torn between wanting and not wanting to do this.  
What if something wrong happen?, I think. What will be the consequences of me, an alien from another dimension who was probably made due to someone’s imagination, mixing with a real, live person?

Kim Jongin has known Do Kyungsoo since he was a teen.  
His first impression of the hyung was scary. Yes, he was scared of this hyung who looked at him like Jongin has committed a crime and he was about to murder him for that.  
But then, as time passed, Jongin came to understand Kyungsoo and realized how much of an amazing person the elder was. After being put together as part of exo, they went on to become roommates. This was the reason of the two members sharing literally everything with each other.  
What Jongin wants to say is that he knows Do Kyungsoo. Maybe more than Kyungsoo knows himself. Which is why he can tell that something serious is going on.  
"Hyung" Jongin asks "What's wrong?"  
When Kyungsoo faces Jongin, the dancer sees something different. A kind of look that Jongin has never seen on his hyung's face- Devastation.  
Kyungsoo looks like he is about to breakdown.  
And this scares Jongin.  
Then he watches Kyungsoo blink.  
And the Do Kyungsoo he knows is back.  
.  
.  
.  
D.O opens his eyes and realizes that he's back when the first thing he see is the metal roof.  
"D.O?"  
He recognizes Chen's voice.  
D.O sits up on his bed, not sure he is ready to face Chen's questions.  
"Was it successful? Did you find anything?"  
"Yes... To.. Both."  
D.O knows he shouldn't avoid this. So he faces Chen.  
"And?" The elder asks  
And we are just a figment of someone's imagination, is what D.O wants to say.  
Ever since he was born, D.O has known one thing- to protect the Tree of Life. He had spent his childhood and teen years working hard and training. Learning. All to be the protector that he is. To be on par with the other 10 people who were born with the same responsibility of being the protectors.  
When the Red Force had attacked and they had failed, running away and being separated from his team l, even though the only option, had made D.O feel like a loser.  
His father and uncles and grandfather had been warriors who always faced their enemies head-on. But since hiding had meant the safety of everyone, D.O had went with the plan.  
Because it was why he was born. To protect. His life's purpose.  
To get to know that all of the sacrifices made were just part of a person's imagination - That was what made D.O lose it.  
If runny away had made him feel like a loser, find out about that truth had made him feel completely useless.  
What was his life about? What was the reason of them sacrificing their life? What was the meaning of everything when his whole world might as well be a part of a story made just for entertainment.  
"D.O Ah!" Kyungsoo lost his train of thought when he was interrupted by Chen's loud shout.  
"What are you thinking about that's more important than answering my questions?"  
D.O gulped.  
Should he tell Chen? Will he be able to take this? What if everything becomes even more destroyed?  
"It was no help." Yes, it's better to lie and die than tell the truth and destroy Chen. It was enough that he was questioning his life's actual meaning and purpose. He would rather not burden anyone else.  
And what did it matter if their world was a part of someone's imagination? It was still a world.  
"Ah Wae? " D.O heard Chen whine. "What a disappointment."  
D.O nodded.  
"Fine. I'll just let you be. We'll find some other way to find the Yixing and Baekhyun"

“Hyung?”  
Jongin asks as he watches Kyungsoo open his eyes.  
It had been such a minute change that Jongin is sure he would have missed it had he been looking anywhere else for even a micro-second.  
“Wha- what?”  
He hears Kyungsoo mumble.  
“What is going on?” He watches the elder look around himself in panic.  
“What is going on?”  
Jongin takes a deep breath before saying “Hyung, what’s the last thing that you remember?”

 

“What do you mean you found nothing? There has to be something, right?”  
“Chanyeol” He tried to calm him down  
“No, I mean did went to another dimensional world, didn’t you? So how can you say nothing happened?”  
“Chanyeol!” This time it was Suho, their “Calm down. If D.O says there was nothing, it has to be nothing. Why do you think he would lie to us?”  
Chanyeol put his head down making D.O want to scream. But he knows that the decision he has made of not telling the anyone about the real world is better. Atleast they won’t feel lost and aimless, like he himself is currently feeling.  
So instead, he tries to calm his team mate down.  
“Chanyeol ah, I get that you are worried but so am I. Even I want to find Baekhyun and Lay hyung as soon as possible. So please trust me.”  
He watches as Chanyeol lets out a sigh.  
“I am really sorry D.O. I know you care about us all. Its just that I am getting restless. I mean we literally have no news. I apologize.”  
D.O shook his head “Don’t say that. We all are tensed. I understand what you are feeling. Just have a bit of patience. Everything will be fine soon.”  
Chanyeol nodded.  
“D.O must be tired after all this. Let him rest guys.” Called out their eldest, Xiumin.  
Everyone exited the room, promising him that they can fight this.  
It only made him feel even more disheartened.  
‘What do I do? How do I make everything right again?’  
Thew worn out warrior laid on his bed. He closed his eyes as he tried to remember the whole day.  
He laughed as he remembered how determined he had been in the beginning. What a huge disappointment it had been.He wishes he had listened to that monk. Even though a delusion, he atleast had something to look forward to. Now…… all he could think about was……  
KIM JONGIN


End file.
